Les légendes de Terre de Lune
by Aangelik
Summary: In french, maybe later in english (but I don't think that I actually have the level for translate it, so,if someone wants to do it feel free to do so) L'histoire débute en Terre de Lune, le temps est venu de choisir un nouveau Gardien contre les Pourfendeurs, et c'est au Nord que tout commence.(Big Four adventure) aventure/relations divers et variées, pour plus d'info lisez l'intro
1. Chapitre 1: L'Elu

**Alooours, alors, tout d'abord je n'ai jamais rien publié en terme d'écriture, encore moins sur ce site et je ne vous cacherais pas que je n'y comprends pas grand chose alors si je fais des boulettes, excusez moi et soyez gentils éwè**

**Donc voici ma première histoire, écrite sur un coup de tête, je ne sais donc absolument pas si c'est bien ou mal, si je devrai la continuer ou non (dites ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ) et j'espère sincèrement avoir respecté le caractère des personnages ( maaaais je suis une patate, donc voilà... ) **

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. voilà pour le petit mot maladroit de l'auteur.**

xxx

_possible risque d'hijack, je me tâte encore. Le reste des pairing est à décider (on verra au fil de l'histoire. Et oui j'ai un plan, mais il reste à développer XD )_

_Disclaimers: c'est une fanfic, donc bien sûr je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ( J'aimerai bien mais non, dommage. Je clamerai mes droits si j'insère des OCs, mais c'est peu probable que je le fasse) Ils sont pour l'heure la propriété de Dreamworks, et plus tard de Disney et Pixar._

**_La couverture a été faite par SmarsPD (sur Deviantart) et s'appelle Big Four by Seasons_**

Résumé (légèrement plus complet que le summary): L'histoire débute en Terre de Lune, terres saintes où l'Homme de la Lune règne en Maître invisible. Le temps est venu après plusieurs siècles de choisir un nouveau Gardien pour se battre contre les Pourfendeurs, les deux Ordres les plus puissants de Terre de Lune; et c'est au Nord que tout commence. Là bas, dans les monts enneigés, se trouve deux adolescents liés par une forte amitié, mais que le destin n'aura de cesse de séparer puis de réunir, entraînant dans leurs folles quêtes toutes sortes de personnes et déterrant peu à peu les secrets depuis longtemps enfouis.

_Petite note: Au début je pensais appeler Hiccup Harold, mais bien vite le petit surnom "d'Hic" m'est revenu naturellement en pleine face, me forçant à virer tous les Harold au profit d'Hiccup (si vous voyez qu'il reste quelques survivants dans le texte, s'il vous plait dites le moi. )_

_Petite note 2: et oui parfois j'invente des mots.._

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous surprendre, ou à défaut, vous intriguera.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: l'Elu**

* * *

Chaque monde a ses propres lois. Afin de maintenir l'ordre et la cohésion, ces règles ont le devoir d'être appliquées, respectées et suivies grâce à un ordre de personnes désignées pour cette tâche. Ainsi existe-t-il des gardes pour toutes choses, des jurées pour juger, des traqueurs pour chasser, qu'ils soient mercenaires ou représentants de la loi, des combattants pour exécuter, des travailleurs pour perpétrer, etc.

Il existait un Ordre cependant, qui se détachait des autres. Le plus puissant et respecté de tous, l'Ordre ultime chargé de maintenir l'équilibre en Terre de Lune, choisit par le Grand Maître même de ces terres saintes : l'Homme de la Lune. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, mais on le disait fort et puissant, à l'image de l'Ordre qu'il avait créé, plus même, si on en croyait les légendes qui le plaçaient à l'origine de notre monde.

Il choisissait personnellement chaque membre des Gardiens, leur attribuant par là même une vie de longévité éternelle, la reconnaissance, la gloire, le pouvoir, tout ce dont un homme, en somme, pouvait rêver. Mais il ne les choisissait jamais au hasard, ô non. Le pouvoir ? Tous le possédaient déjà, enfuis au plus profond d'eux même, n'attendant que d'être choisi pour se manifester. La gloire ? Elle n'était que le résultat de leur dur labeur, venant naturellement grâce à la reconnaissance qu'attiraient leurs actions faites de bon cœur. Car c'était ainsi, seuls étaient choisis les plus valeureux. Ne restait alors que la vie éternelle qui était vraiment donnée, et celle-ci avait un prix.

En plus d'un service long et fastidieux rendu au pays pour une durée indéterminée, un Gardien ne se retrouvant destitué de son titre que lorsque son mental fatigué ne pouvait plus suivre son corps figé dans le temps et que celui-ci avait besoin de "vacances", chaque gardien devait promettre de laisser de côté son passé. Certains demandaient à ce qu'on efface leur mémoire, d'autres se contentaient de photos souvenirs, pleuraient à la mort de leurs proches, puis quelques siècles plus tard, finissaient par oublier. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours parmi les élus, qui refusaient le fardeau qu'était de devenir un gardien. Mais on n'échappe pas si facilement à son destin, et auquel cas, lorsque l'idée d'une vie éternelle n'était pas suffisamment alléchante, quelques compromis étaient toujours de mise faisant oublier par là même toutes les craintes liées aux mystères entourant les gardiens et céder l'élu rechignard.

Car les Gardiens étaient méconnus. Si leur existence était irréfutable et si ses membres étaient la fierté de tout habitant de Terre de Lune, être choisit était source de grandes peurs autant que de grande fierté. _Comment devenait-on immortel? __M'entendrai-je avec les autres ?__Quel sera mon pouvoir ?__Ne verrai-je plus jamais les miens ?__Les verrai-je mourir ?__Que vais-je faire d'une vie d'éternité ?__Que faire si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_Voilà le genre de questions que les gens se posaient. Oh, et ai-je omis de préciser que protéger la veuve et l'orphelin n'avait strictement rien d'aisé ?

Rappelez-vous, Terre de Lune est régi par des règles strictes lui octroyant un équilibre parfait. Pour tout ordre policier, on trouvait un ordre de meurtriers, pour tout garde-secret un voleur pour les dérober, tout archiviste avait son trouble-fête, et pour tout Gardien, on trouvait son Pourfendeur, se combattant l'un et l'autre dans un combat sans début ni fin.

Cette année cependant, était une année spéciale, car cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'aucun gardien ne s'était retiré, et pourtant, cette année un nouveau gardien serait choisi, une nouvelle âme s'ajouterait de son plein grès à l'échiquier. Et cette âme se trouvait au Nord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

\- Non. Tu restes ici.

\- Mais Papa !

\- Hiccup Horrendous'Haddock troisième du nom, ça suffit ! Écoute-moi bien mon garçon, à chaque fois que tu mets les pieds dehors, tu produis un désastre ! Aujourd'hui est important, alors non, tu restes ici.

\- Mais...

\- Et ce n'est pas négociable, énonça l'homme d'une voix ferme, mettant court à la conversation.

Il tourna le dos à son fils pour se diriger vers la sortie, non sans lancer un dernier regard au garçon dépité, accompagné d'un lourd soupir. Qu'allait-il donc bien faire de lui ? Puis il sortit, libérant l'entrée de son immense stature.

Hiccup lui, fulminait, et tout à sa rage et son désespoir, il entamait d'ores et déjà un dialogue trépidant entre lui et le mur. Ou l'air, ça dépendait. Il savait bien que son père ne croyait pas en lui, comment aurait-il pu ? Son père était Stoick le Vaste, chef de Berk, grand homme qui a fait mille fois ses preuves au combat. On racontait même qu'il aurait battu un dragon à mains nues, à peine sortit du berceau – est-ce qu'Hiccup y croyait ? Totalement - et que si l'époque avait été différente, il aurait sûrement fait partie des élus. Aujourd'hui pourtant, que Moon envoyait enfin ses représentants chercher un nouveau gardien, et que ces dits représentants s'étaient arrêté dans leur village, Stoïck était trop vieux pour être choisi, et tandis que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur le chanceux Berkois qui bientôt ferait partit du Haut Ordre, lui ne croyait même pas aux chances de son propre fils.

Sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il interdit d'assister à l'avènement ? Mais Hiccup ne pouvait complètement le blâmer, après tout, son père était tellement... tout ça ! Et Hiccup était tellement... tout ça... S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait vraiment cru avoir été adopté.

Un léger tintement à la fenêtre de la cuisine le sortit toutefois de ses pensées. Hiccup tourna la tête, pour apercevoir de l'autre côté de la vitre une tête malicieuse et familière, aux cheveux châtains en bataille accompagnés de l'éternel sourire en coin.

\- Jack ! s'exclama Hiccup avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre pour déverrouiller cette dernière. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh ! Trois fois rien, le quota quotidien, libérer la princesse prisonnière de sa maison viking, tout ça.

\- Haha, très drôle.

\- Et accessoirement préserver ta santé mentale. Tu avais déjà commencé à parler petits gâteaux et tasses de thé avec le mur ou tu abordais les préliminaires ?

La bêtise de son ami était contagieuse, et bien vite un grand sourire aux dents légèrement de travers s'étira d'un bout à l'autre du visage d'Hiccup. Jackson était son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et honnêtement, il avait beau être de trois ans son aîné et bientôt un adulte, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était bien impossible de dire lequel était le plus âgé des deux.

\- J'en étais seulement à aborder le Yak-Nog d'Astrid.

Jackson se pinça le nez d'un air dégoutté.

\- Ouh, et bien, il est grand temps que je te sorte d'ici alors ! s'exclama-t-il, puis plus bas: ce truc ne devrait même pas exister.

\- Mon père m'a interdit de sortir, annonça Hiccup, toute plaisanterie envolée.

\- Et depuis quand tu fais ce que te dit ton père, toi ? répondit Jack extrêmement surpris.

\- Hum... depuis qu'il sait manier une hache trois fois plus grosse que moi peut être ?

\- Roh allez Hic ! C'est pas compliqué d'être trois fois plus gros que toi, et tu vas quand même pas louper ça, si ? Le dernier avènement c'était il y a...

\- 532 ans ?

\- Ouais voilà. Tu n'auras plus jamais une chance comme celle-ci !

Le jeune viking sembla y réfléchir un instant, bien qu'en réalité son choix était déjà fait depuis que son père avait quitté la maison, renforcé un peu plus par l'arrivée de Jack, avant de se glisser dehors par l'encadrure de la fenêtre.

\- Je te préviens, si on se fait griller, c'est toi qui prends.

\- C'est toujours moi qui prends quand ça tourne mal, se plaignit Jack en rigolant.

\- Parce que c'est toujours à cause toi que ça dégénère, répliqua son ami.

L'autre fit mine d'être offensé, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil un:

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul pour te mettre dans l'embarras.

Puis les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le lieu du rassemblement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

À vrai dire, l'endroit en lui-même n'était pas très dur à trouver. La cérémonie était censée être privée, le nom révélé dans le plus grand secret, en présence des gens les plus importants -dont bien sûr le chef du village- des Conviés et de leurs familles. Une fois le nom révélé, l'Elu prêtait serment puis était emmené au QG des Gardiens pour se voir remettre le fabuleux don d'immortalité, tandis que les Conviés reprenaient leur vie normale. Ils n'étaient pas choisis. Point.

Seulement, Berk était un petit village, non seulement le nombre de lieux pour une cérémonie de la sorte était très limité, mais en plus, il y avait sûrement eu une fuite parmi les Conviés, car plus des trois-quarts du village s'étaient invités dans l'Arène pour assister à l'événement.

\- L'Arène ? s'interrogea Hiccup, levant un sourcil.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dubitatifs.

\- Bon ben c'est mort. Il y a un peu près 10 kilomètres de grillage qui nous empêche d'y accéder. Impossible d'y entrer sans me faire repérer. Reste plus qu'à se trouver un petit coin d'où on pourra, peut être par chance, voir l'Elu.  
\- Mais noooon, affirma Jackson tout en donnant une légère tape à l'épaule de son ami, il y a toujours un moyen d'entrer dans ce genre d'end...

Il s'arrêta tandis que ses yeux se stoppèrent sur un endroit bien précis de l'Arène. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un sourire de mauvais augure fleurissant sur son visage mutin.

\- Oh non ! NON JACK ! Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon !  
\- Roh allez Hic, bad boy ou pas bad boy?  
\- Définitivement pas, non.

Sans se soucier de l'avis de son ami, Jackson l'embarqua par le poignet et commença à mettre son plan à exécution.

De l'autre côté de l'Arène, la cérémonie était déjà bien entamée. Quatre silhouettes vêtues de noir et aux visages à demi-caché par des loups blancs, se retrouvaient le centre particulier de toutes l'attention. Tous regardaient les messagers de Moon avec crainte et admiration, tandis que ceux-ci se concertaient, fixant les Conviés un à un. Le temps passait, et ils paraissaient de plus en plus contrariés.

Certains dans le public, mordaient leurs ongles avec nerveusement tandis qu'ils étaient en proie à un stress intense, d'autres encore, arrivaient à peine à se maintenir assis sur leur siège face à l'excitation. Et puis, tout ça prit fin lorsqu'un grand bruit d'explosion retentit avant qu'un villageois plus réactif que les autres se mettent à hurler à gorge déployée : DRAGONS !

Tous se jetèrent à terre, sauf quelques guerriers surentraînés qui abattirent bien vite au sol la pauvre bête, tandis que ses deux passagers clandestins roulaient au sol en presque toute discrétion, mais c'était sans compter Stoick qui repéra bien vite les deux adolescents. Hiccup détourna honteusement le regard en apercevant la déception si forte dans les yeux de son père et la grimace furieuse qui barrait son visage tandis qu'il se précipitait vers eux à grandes enjambées, avant de les saisir tous deux par le col.

\- HICCUP ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à la maison !

\- Oui, je sais papa, mais tu vois, c'est que... entama-t-il, tandis que ses bras battaient l'air sous la nervosité. Mais il s'arrêta net face au regard noir de son père qui déjà se tournait vers son acolyte penaud.

\- Et Jackson Overland (et il en crachait presque le nom), évidemment ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'y a que toi ici pour emmener mon fils dans tes sales tours. Si seulement tu montrais autant d'énergie à chasser le dragon qu'à faire tes farces, on pourrait peut-être enfin faire quelque chose de toi !

Les messagers de Moon eux, nullement perturbés par le petit événement qui venait de se dérouler, se lancèrent un regard entendu à la notion des deux noms tonnés par Stoick. Ils se rapprochèrent alors, lentement, pointant un index triomphant dans la direction des deux enfants.

A la direction indiquée, Jackson, Hiccup et Stoick sentirent tout trois leurs gorges se serrer, et leurs cœurs marquer un arrêt lorsque le Porte-Parole annonça un _"C'est lui. Voici l'Elu."_ que toute l'assemblée pouvait parfaitement entendre. La peur qui traversa alors le regard des trois hommes tandis que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade était tout bonnement insupportable. Stoïck, car il avait tout fait pour tenir son fils à l'écart, dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne soit pas choisi, qu'on ne le lui arrache pas lorsqu'il était le dernier souvenir de sa femme. Jackson et Hiccup, car tous deux avaient peur d'être choisi autant que d'être séparé de l'autre. Bien sûr, dans le cas d'Hiccup se mêlait aussi le désir de faire ses preuves, et la fierté de devenir quelqu'un au cas où il serait l'Elu. Mais le destin ne le laissa pas rêver bien longtemps à cette possibilité tandis que l'homme qui avait parlé se rapprocha d'eux, puis fixa son regard bleu droit dans les yeux noisette de Jackson.

\- Tu es bien Jackson Overland ? lui demanda-t-on dans un fort accent russe.

\- Heu... ou..oui... Sir... bredouilla le Jackson tandis que Stoïck relâchait son emprise sous le poids du choc.

L'homme s'adoucit face au garçon, un gentil sourire sur le visage, et tendit sa main au garçonnet encore perdu.

\- Félicitation mon garçon, tu es notre nouveau Gardien.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les gradins tandis que Stoick et Hiccup fixaient l'adolescent, tétanisés. Lui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de se tourner vers Hiccup dont les yeux étaient aussi perdus et terrifiés que lui. Alors les mots du messager lui revinrent en mémoire, de même que le visage de son ami, les images de son village, de sa famille et ce qu'il savait sur les Gardiens, et avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir ou stopper quoi que ce soit, les mots franchirent ses lèvres, tonitruants:

\- NON !

Un silence de tombe s'abattit dans l'arène tandis que Jackson courut à toutes jambes hors du bâtiment, embarquant Hiccup dans sa fuite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La décision

**hé ! ah que coucou ! finalement un peu de temps pour updater tout ça (désolée pour l'attente, j'ai du mal avec les premiers chapitres de cette histoire x'3 les autres sont plus drôles à écrire owo mais promis je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour la suite ) **

**first go first: **** merci pour toutes vos petites reviews et vos follows, c'est super sympa ;w; le fait qu'autant de gens se soient intéressés à mon petit bout de fic ça me fait super plaisir. **

**J'en profite pour prévenir que j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre 1, rien de très gros, une ou deux phrases d'indices sur les messagers de Moon, changement de présentation, quelques petites fautes et deux/trois mots changés par ci par là. Ha oui, et j'ai changé tout les Jack en Jackson, bon, c'était écrit que son nom était Jackson mais je trouvais ça plus clair pour la suite de l'histoire. **

Disclaimers: voir chapitre 1

**Philou:** d'abord merci beaucoup (sérieusement, je peux vous faire des câlins tout le monde ? D: ). Pour ce qui est des Pourfendeurs, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas les voir tout de suite alors j'y reviendrai en temps voulu ;) mais pour expliquer rapidement les Pourfendeurs sont les ennemis naturels des Gardiens (ouh là ça c'est du résumé o.o ).

Si ça peut t'éclairer et en éclairer certains, voici une petite explication de l'univers de TdL: 

\- sur les guildes: En gros (et je vais pas m'éloigner sur la géographie parce que sinon je vais vous perdre avant le début du chapitre, mais j'y reviendrai si ça en intéresse certains) Terre de Lune est un pays (genre la France). Dans ce pays t'as des villes, tout ça tout ça, et les gens ont des métiers (normal me dira-t-on). Seulement ici, leur métier est lié au "groupe" auquel ils appartiennent (dans la plupart des cas). C'est ce qu'on appelle des guildes, ça permet de réunir les habitants de Terre de Lune ayant un point commun. Par exemple si tu es un marchand et bien tu feras parti de la guilde des marchands, d'office. C'est un système qui marche bien pour divers raisons que je ne citerai pas là, ça serait trop long. Chaque guilde a ses avantages et ses privilèges (et bien sûr ses inconvénients mais en général elles les cachent bien), et il en existe des tonnes et des tonnes, et forcément, certaines guildes s'opposent (si ton métier est voleur ben il y a de fortes chances que la guilde des "marchands" ne t'aime pas trop et que celle des "représentants de la loi" te colle au cul )

\- sur les Gardiens et Pourfendeurs: L'exemple le plus flagrant de combat entre guilde est la guilde connue sous le nom des** Gardiens** et la guilde connue sous le nom des **Pourfendeurs.** L**a guilde des Gardiens** est la guilde la plus puissante et la plus mystérieuse de toutes les guildes, elle est là pour protéger et aider tous les habitants de Terre de Lune sans exception (ou presque) et se doit d'être la plus objective possible (j'ai essayé de plus ou moins la décrire dans le premier chapitre, mais peut être vous comprendrez mieux dans la suite de l'histoire). **Les Pourfendeurs**, à l'inverse, servent uniquement leur intérêt personnel. En général, ses membres sont ambitieux (genre je veux être maître du monde, je vais devenir pourfendeur), égoïstes et aiment bien mettre un peu le bordel. On ne sait pas vraiment comment ils sont choisis (vu qu leur nombre est limité comme celui des Gardiens). Certains disent que Moon les choisit aussi. Théorie du yin et du yang tout ça~ Ils sont "l'équivalent" en puissance des Gardiens.

Désolée si mes explications sont pas claires XD ce sera mieux expliqué au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

**Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère sincèrement que la suite de ce chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: la décision**

* * *

\- Jack ! JACKSON ! Mais arrête-toi bon sang !

Hiccup était à bout de souffle, le poignet souffrant de la prise trop serrée de son ami. Trois petites secondes plus tard et ce dernier s'arrêta enfin, ne se retournant pas toutefois gardant le regard rivé sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hiccup le voit ainsi. Celui-ci, le voyant si misérable, tendit une main tremblante vers les épaules affaissées du garçon, espérant lui apporter ainsi une quelconque forme de soutien. La nouvelle avait été choquante pour tous les deux.

\- Hé... murmura-t-il.

Pas de réaction. Peu importe, Hiccup continua, affirmant un peu plus sa prise, il se rapprocha de Jackson et commença à lui frotter doucement le dos.

\- Ça va aller, tu verras.

À ces mots, l'autre se retourna vivement. Il avait les yeux humides, luttant désespérément pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- NON CA NE VA PAS ALLER ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! hurla-t-il.

Si Hiccup fut surpris par la soudaine violence dans la réaction de son ami, il n'en laissa rien paraître et loin de se démonter, il ouvrit calmement les bras en signe de réconfort. L'autre ne perdit pas un instant pour s'y jeter, enserrant le corps frêle du jeune viking. Pourtant, en cet instant, il paraissait bien plus fragile encore. Complètement démuni, il se laissa bercer dans l'étreinte du garçon, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux auburn.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, geignit Jackson.  
\- Je sais, répondit simplement Hiccup tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
\- Je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Hiccup sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le poids des mots. Son cœur se fit lourd tandis que son emprise se faisait plus ferme, presque par peur que son ami s'envole loin de lui. Il inspira un grand coup, sentant ses yeux le piquer à son tour, puis d'une voix qu'il se voulait la moins tremblotante possible, il soupira :

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

Aux yeux du garçon, Jackson était comme un frère. Il avait toujours été là pour lui : lorsqu'Hiccup avait des problèmes au village, lorsqu'Hiccup déprimait à cause de son père, de ce qu'il était, de ses sentiments pour Astrid... Jackson était là pour l'aider, le soutenir, le requinquer et le faire sourire. Lui montrer, en somme, que lui aussi valait quelque chose. Que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Et aujourd'hui, Jackson devait partir. Il ne voulait pas ça, aucun des deux ne le voulait, et alors qu'Hiccup pouvait enfin se rendre utile auprès de son ami, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, adossés à un rocher perdu dans la forêt. Personne ne les avait suivis. Après tout, on ne pouvait "techniquement" forcer un Elu à devenir un Gardien et le mieux était de le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à pâlir à l'horizon qu'Hiccup décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Il se leva, tendant une main à son ami pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. L'autre la saisit et tout deux se dirigèrent lentement vers le village. Jamais ils ne se séparèrent sur le chemin du retour, de petits doigts fins parsemés de taches de rousseur s'accrochant frénétiquement à un ourlet de toile bleue. Au fond de lui, Hiccup présentait qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants en compagnie de Jackson. Il garda cependant cette pensée enfouie dans le fin fond de son esprit, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.

À deux pas de l'entrée du village, il s'arrêta, un sourire fébrile sur le visage tandis qu'il murmurait :

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir, aucun des Elus ne l'était.

Jackson eut un petit rire amer, avant de répondre :

\- Aucun d'eux ne l'était et pourtant ils sont tous devenus Gardien !  
\- Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas de réelles raisons de refuser, marmonna le viking entre ses dents.

Un silence, et puis...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi à ma place ?

La question parut prendre le plus jeune de court, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi y répondre.

\- Je sais que tu souhaitais être choisi, ajouta Jackson après un moment.

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma.

\- Non. Oui ? Je ne sais plus, soupira le garçon tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais été choisi, mon père aurait enfin pu être fier de moi – même si je pense qu'il aurait probablement cru à une erreur si tu veux mon avis – j'aurais enfin pu prouver à tous que je valais quelque chose ! Mais... mais... au final le problème serait resté le même...

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de tourner vers son ami son regard si vert dont les iris se faisaient désormais implorantes.

\- Reste ?

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent afficha son immense sourire en coin devenu sa marque de fabrique, tandis que ses yeux noisette retrouvaient un peu de leur espièglerie.

\- C'était bien mon intention, conclut-il satisfait avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le bourg.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au début, les choses se passaient plutôt bien, ou disons qu'elles auraient pu être pires. Les émissaires de Moon avaient élu domicile à Berk, décidés à attendre des décennies s'il le fallait pour une réponse positive de l'Elu. Bien sûr, tous savaient qu'il leur faudrait attendre bien moins de temps pour que Jackson Overland change de discours et les suive docilement jusqu'au QG des Gardiens.

En fait, probablement tout le monde à Berk en avait conscience, excepté le principal intéressé qui, s'il le savait, avait choisit de soigneusement l'ignorer.  
Le cas Overland était désormais l'un des principaux sujets de ragots et ils étaient nombreux les Berkois qui pariaient sur le nombre de jours restant avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à faire face à son destin.

La présence d'un Elu, ici à Berk, s'était d'ailleurs trouvée le prétexte idéal pour de grandes festivités prolongées. La nouvelle se rependant de par le monde avait même rapporté à l'îlot inhospitalier quelques touristes téméraires, curieux de voir la nouvelle tête de celui qui bientôt s'élèverait au-dessus des hommes.  
Pourtant, passé les premières réjouissances, il n'y avait guère plus que le fils de Stoïck et la petite sœur du jeune Overland, Emma, qui se réjouissaient encore de sa présence parmi les Vikings. Sous les sourires forcés et les saluts hypocrites, il était difficile de passer à côté de tous ces regards interrogatifs qui se demandaient sans cesse ce que le garçon faisait encore là. Non mais vraiment, si on vous offrait l'immortalité sur un plateau d'argent, vous refuseriez vous ?Dans la famille Overland, on préparait même son départ, à son plus grand désarroi. Il lui devenait bien difficile, le pauvre, de se sentir comme chez lui lorsque sa propre mère et son père n'attendaient que de le livrer aux émissaires.

Il aurait su endurer la situation cependant, si un événement n'était pas intervenu pour tout chambouler.

Le faste des dernières semaines avait su éloigner pendant un temps des esprits la menace qui pesait continuellement sur Berk. Sans doute les habitants se sentaient-ils mieux protégés avec la présence de quatre messagers de Moon. Leur sécurité s'avérait toutefois bien relative, et lorsque les odeurs alléchantes de moutons rôtis à la broche attisèrent des sens autres que ceux des Berkois, la réalité les rattrapa d'un coup sans la moindre possibilité d'y éluder.

Voyez-vous, le problème avec les raids de dragons -autre que le simple fait que ces sales bêtes volaient les provisions tout en ravageant tout sur leur passage- c'est qu'il y avait une personne dans le village qui se réjouissait particulièrement de tout voir cramer. Chaque raid était l'occasion-qui-tombait-toujours-à-plat de prouver sa valeur en abattant un dragon à l'aide d'inventions plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour compenser son faible physique. Si l'intention était louable, les conséquences, elles, étaient le plus souvent détestables. Tout le monde à Berk savait, Jackson et Stoïck les premiers, que lorsque les cracheurs de feu attaquaient, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III devenait une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

La plupart du temps, le chef intervenait à temps pour sauver la peau de son fils. La plupart du temps... pas cette fois-ci cependant.

Un cauchemar monstrueux un peu plus retord que les autres prit en chasse le jeune viking. Hiccup était doué pour fuir, mais il avait le désavantage du gabarit. Jackson alla pour l'aider, mais trop tard. Sous les yeux effrayés du garçon, un dragon vipère surgit à toute blinde, gobant la jambe du jeune Haddock au passage tandis que celui-ci sombrait dans l'inconscience.

C'est un boomerang sortit de nulles parts qui sauva les deux compères d'une autre attaque alors qu'un Gueulfort enragé fonçait vers eux en renfort, toutes haches dehors. L'homme, arrivé trop tard, afficha un instant une expression désolée avant d'aider un jeune Overland au bord des larmes à transporter son ami vers un endroit plus sécurisé, où il pourrait être soigné dans la mesure du possible. Un regard en arrière sur le champ de bataille et Jackson aperçut vite fait l'homme qui les avait sauvés. Recouvert de la tête au pied de l'habit des messagers de Moon, il sautait de part et d'autre de sa cible, tel un kangourou, l'assaillant sans répit de ses étranges armes.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiccup était allongé dans son lit, couvert de blessures et désormais muni d'un pied métallique qu'on devinait à peine sous les draps. Emma, confortablement blottie dans un fauteuil près du souffrant, somnolait paisiblement après avoir passé sa nuit à réconforter son aîné. Jackson, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les envoyés de Moon se tenaient là, derrière lui, silencieux. Ils sentaient que c'était le moment. Jackson n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, cela se lisait dans son regard. Il haïssait le fait d'être faible, il haïssait le fait de ne rien avoir pu faire pour aider son ami. C'était peu, mais c'était suffisant, car c'était ce désir de vouloir être plus fort qui allait l'obliger à rechercher la puissance. Une large main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon qui releva la tête pour croiser les mêmes yeux azur qui avaient changé son destin, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ils étaient doux et compatissants. Calmes, ils attendaient.

\- Si... commença Jackson, incertain. Si je deviens un gardien, je pourrai sauver des gens ? Je pourrai empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver ?  
\- Tu en auras la capacité, oui. lui confirma la voix russe.  
\- Mais je perdrai la mémoire ?

L'homme regarda un instant ses camarades, confus, puis un autre messager s'avança. Il s'agissait là de la seule femme du groupe, de petite taille, seul deux iris d'un violet percent transparaissaient sous son loup.

\- North, si tu me permets, entama-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis elle pausa à son tour une main sur l'épaule du garçon, rivant ses yeux améthystes dans ceux marron et rougis par les pleurs.

\- Je suis l'archiviste des Gardiens, se présenta-t-elle. Je garde et consigne la mémoire de chacun des membres, afin qu'aucun n'oublie les hommes qu'ils ont un jour été. La plupart des gardiens choisissent d'eux-mêmes de se séparer de cette mémoire, car la perte de ceux qu'on aime est une malédiction bien dure à supporter lorsqu'on est fraîchement immortel. Lorsque tu deviens Gardien, ta mémoire t'est automatiquement retirée et se retrouve alors en ma possession. Cependant, si tu te crois assez fort pour supporter ce fardeau, une fois des nôtres et selon ton désir, elle te sera rendue.

Elle se tourna alors vers les deux enfants endormis et un sourire presque maternel se dessina sur son visage.

\- Comme ça tu ne les oublieras pas eux, conclut-elle.

C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec cette certitude en main, Jackson avait pris sa décision. Il hocha légèrement la tête et regarda l'ensemble du groupe qui attendait depuis des semaines maintenant que cet instant vienne.

\- Je vous suivrai, déclara-t-il. J'attendrai qu'Hiccup se réveille, puis je vous suivrai.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Désolée pour tout çaaaa (mais il y a une raison je vous assure ! ) et j'ai carrément bâclé la partie où Hiccup se fait attaquer, hohoho~ **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins owo **

**A la base, le chapitre devait aller jusqu'au départ de Jack, mais j'ai coupé plus tôt pour des raisons de chronologie et d'enchaînement, ça me paraissait plus logique de mettre son départ dans le chapitre suivant ( Sinon Jack pouvait aussi se casser pendant qu'Hiccup était toujours inconscient, mais j'ai un grand besoin d'adieux déchirants *keuf* )**

**Sinon rien à voir, mais la voix de l'archiviste (je pense que vous savez qui c'est ? ) je l'imagine très douce, comme dans sa vo (je suis une fan de sa voix vo). Et j'aime aussi beaucoup Emma, elle a pas vraiment un rôle phare pour le moment, mais j'espère qu'on la reverra plus par la suite :D **

**A bientôt~ **


	3. Chapitre 3: Premiers pas

_Bonjooour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre de TdL. vraiment sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents (6500 mots contre 2700 d'habitude. ) et, bien que cela fait un moment que je l'ai écris, je n'ai pas arrêté de le réécrire sans cesse, encore et encore, peu satisfaite, notamment parce qu'il y a pas mal de descriptions et j'aurai aimé évité que vous vous endormiez en les lisant x') Je ne sais pas si au final je suis arrivée à faire un truc pas trop mal, pas trop fouillis, j'espère o.o _

_**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre._

_**Annonce:** Pendant les grandes vacances, je vais avoir plus de temps pour ma fic, mais pas forcément accès à internet. Si c'est le cas, je ne posterais plus rien pendant 2 mois mais prendrait un rythme régulier dès la rentrée septembre pour poster un chapitre par semaine. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vos commentaires, follows and cie m'encouragent énormément !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas**

Ce matin-là, la première chose que Jackson fit fut d'aller voir Gothi. La vieille n'était pas bien bavarde et on n'allait pas souvent la déloger du haut de son perchoir – seulement en cas d'urgence disait-on - mais elle savait être de bon conseil. Dotée d'une oreille attentive, son assistance s'avérait souvent précieuse lorsqu'on avait besoin d'aide.

Et Jackson avait vraiment besoin d'aide.  
La veille, il s'était engagé auprès des émissaires et ce n'était qu'une fois à tête reposée qu'il s'était réellement aperçu des conséquences de cet acte. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? On le lui avait déjà dit pourtant, qu'il agissait trop souvent sur un coup de tête. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça.

Il arriva bien vite sur la plateforme en bois où Berk s'étendait plein de vie à ses pieds. Gothi était là, le dos tourné, son bâton à la main. Elle l'attendait.

\- Gothi... entama Jackson, hésitant.

La vieille le stoppa net d'un geste sec. À l'aide de son bout de bois, elle dessinait d'étranges motifs dans le sable que seul Gueulfort réussissait d'habitude à traduire. Jackson se pencha pour s'essayer un instant à la lecture de ces anciennes runes viking, sans succès.

\- Peut-être... annonça-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie, Peut être que je devrais aller chercher Gueulfort.. AÏE !

La vieille l'avait frappé. Elle soupira d'exaspération puis posa son bâton, plantant ses deux yeux pâles dans ceux du garçon. Il se baissa un peu, histoire de s'ajuster à sa hauteur, et l'ancêtre en profita pour poser ses mains calleuses sur ses épaules.

Elle n'essaya plus de communiquer. Elle savait au fond, ce que le jeune viking venait chercher là. Ce n'était ni un conseil, ni une prémonition. Il était simplement perdu, affolé. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il n'allait pas changer sa décision, c'était un Viking, et les Vikings ne revenaient pas sur leur parole, jamais, sous aucune condition. C'était une question d'honneur, surtout quand celles-ci étaient aussi importantes. Malheureusement tout viking possède un profond attachement à sa patrie. Pour quitter Berk l'âme paisible, il lui fallait être sûr qu'il empruntait la bonne voie.

Quelques minutes d'échanges silencieux passèrent entre les deux, et puis l'adolescent craqua. Une légère plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres grimaçantes et il enserra le corps frêle de la bonne femme qui se contenta de lui tapoter fébrilement le dos. Gothi, c'était un peu la grand-mère de tout le monde, même de Stoïck.

\- Gothi... reniffla-t-il, est-ce que tu crois... Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Dois-je absolument devenir un Gardien ? Et si... Et s'il arrivait quelque chose d'horrible par ma faute ?

Gothi le frappa de nouveau, du plat de la main cette fois. La tape se fit plus gentille cependant. Elle fronça les sourcils faisant mine de le gronder puis lui sourit gentiment de son large sourire édenté et pointa un proverbe gravé dans le bois vermoulu. Jackson se retourna y jetant un coup d'œil, il lut:

\- _"On ne peut empêcher les dragons noirs de voler au-dessus de nos têtes, mais on peut les empêcher d'y faire leur nid._"

Le vieux proverbe arracha une mimique amusée au jeune homme. Des dragons... Typiquement viking. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait d'une allusion à la Furie Nocturne.

Il se retourna vers Gothi, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est rassurant...

La vieille hocha simplement les épaules. On n'échappe pas à son destin. Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors, conclut Jackson en se redressant.

L'ancêtre lui décocha un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus et envoya de petites tapes encourageantes dans le dos du garçon. Même si, vraiment, il était difficile de savoir si elle n'essayait pas plutôt de le virer de chez elle plus hâtivement.

Jackson s'en alla don,c la saluant une dernière fois pour la remercier. Si Hiccup se réveillait, le plus dur resterait encore à venir...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiccup ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, et encore embrumé par son repos prolongé, il lui fallut bien quelques grosses minutes pour se situer.

Il était dans sa chambre. Aucun doute là-dessus, il aurait reconnu ces vieilles poutres en bois entre mille. Plus probablement car la maison Haddock était une des rares maisons anciennes de Berk encore intactes face aux feux des dragons.

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, il aperçut Emma qui dormait là, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil. On distinguait à peine sa tignasse brune sous les couvertures épaisses bariolées de motifs aux couleurs vives dans lesquels elle était empêtrée jusqu'au cou. La vision arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Une âme bien aimante avait sans doute dû l'ensevelir petit à petit, de peur qu'elle attrape froid, car à peu de choses près, le lit du jeune viking avait subit le même sort. Et il avait une idée assez précise du nom de cette âme...

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'elle veille ici sans relâche, annonça une voix familière derrière Hiccup, Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois de rentrer à la maison si elle voulait dormir mais elle a décrété qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir quel genre de bêtises je pourrais faire en son absence. Je me demande vraiment de qui elle tient son côté si têtu.

Hiccup se retourna, souriant timidement, pour croiser de grands yeux sombres cernés de noir contrastant avec le doux sourire aux dents blanches que son meilleur ami lui renvoyait. Il semblait fatigué, presque vieillit. Les traits tirés, la peau pâle et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, il arborait de grandes cernes mauves résultat de nuits sans sommeil à se ronger les sangs. À le voir si affaiblit, la culpabilité gagna peu à peu le jeune Haddock dont l'expression se fit plus sérieuse.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Jackson.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais ça peut aller, répondit Hiccup faiblement. En revanche, toi, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

La remarque arracha un petit rire au jeune Overland avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse de nouveau sous le remord.

\- Je suis désolé, je... J'aurai dû... J'aurai dû être capable de...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le coupa Hiccup en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis grand okay ? Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé, personne d'autre n'est à blâmer.

Jackson resta un instant silencieux, se découvrant une soudaine passion pour ses pieds et le plancher en bois de rose. Hiccup, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser dans son lit. Chose qui s'avérait relativement ardue, au vu du nouvel état de ses membres. Lorsq'un léger tintement de métal résonna dans la pièce, il choisit de l'ignorer tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Sans le voir, il savait déjà ce que c'était. À vrai dire, la douleur qui l'assaillait en dessous du genou de sa jambe gauche était déjà assez révélatrice de sa situation.

D'une main, il redressa le visage de son ami forçant ce dernier à croiser de nouveau son regard.

\- Okay ? redemanda-t-il.

L'autre hocha légèrement la tête en signe de soumission, puis s'affola de nouveau en se remémorant qu'Hiccup venait de bouger ses jambes.

\- Hiccup ! Tu ne devrais pas ...

\- À cause de ça ? demanda l'autre en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il leva l'épaisse fourrure en poils de yak, révélant au grand jour sa jambe prothétique.

Le plus âgé des deux déglutit légèrement avant d'acquiescer, fixant de ses yeux de cocker l'objet de son amertume.

\- Ça va t'es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune roula des yeux avant d'entreprendre une légère marche à pied... qui coupa court lorsque celui-ci faillit tomber, rattrapé in extremis par Jackson. Il murmura un merci avant de respirer un grand coup, tentant de se redresser, toujours cramponné au veston de son ami.

\- Tu devrais te ménager un peu, t'as quand même perdu une jambe !

\- Merci Jack, j'avais pas remarqué, répondit Hiccup sarcastiquement.

\- Oh, déjà du sarcasme ? C'est que tu vas bien, en effet.

Hiccup renifla et se laissa lentement entrainer vers les abords rassurants de son lit. Une fois de retour sur ses chères lattes en peuplier, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à la recherche des souvenirs du raid. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, trop occupé qu'il était à protéger l'..  
Meeeeeeerde !

Il écarquilla les yeux de réalisation. Se relevant brusquement, il entama une fouille hâtive de son corps. N'y trouvant rien, il balança un regard affolé aux environs et allait pour chambouler la pièce jusque dans ses moindres recoins lorsque deux mains blanches lui tendirent la raison de sa soudaine anxiété.

\- Tu cherches ça peut être ? déclara Jackson alors que deux yeux verts inquisiteurs se posaient déjà sur le petit œuf qu'il tenait.

Hiccup tenta bien de l'attraper, mais Jackson esquiva, emportant l'œuf hors d'atteinte du garçon. Garçon qui le gratifia d'un regard noir, sifflant presque son nom par avertissement. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à un chat sauvage prêt à fondre sur sa proie qu'en cet instant-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda nonchalamment Jackson, jonglant presque avec le fragile zygote.

Hiccup le regardait, silencieux, un peu plus tendu à chaque bond que l'œuf faisait entre les mains du jeune homme.  
Avec un soupir, ce dernier se décida enfin à le lui redonner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai pris soin pendant que tu dormais. Je sais que tu le protégeais lorsque tu as été blessé. Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt... C'est quoi ?

Hiccup le fixa, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il baissa la tête, n'osant le regarder en face tandis qu'il marmonnait de manière presque inaudible :

\- unoeufdedragon.

\- De quoi ? redemanda Jackson qui n'avait rien entendu. Va falloir que tu articules parce que là c'est de la charpie.

\- Un œuf de dragon, répéta-t-il, plus clairement cette fois.

L'autre le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait soudainement de lui pousser. Son visage passa par un palmarès impressionnant de couleurs et d'expressions tandis que ses lèvres s'agitaient frénétiquement, cherchant ses mots ou tout simplement de l'air pour réapprendre à respirer. Il ressemblait à une carpe sur le point de s'étouffer.

\- Que..anasbsquetuquQUOI ?! MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! ET SI TON PÈRE TOMBE DESSUS ?! Non, c'est même pas ça la question. Comment est-ce que tu es même tombé sur ça ?!

\- Chuuuuut ! siffla Hiccup paniqué à l'idée qu'Emma se réveille alors qu'un gémissement de la jeune fille encore endormie et presque oubliée se faisait entendre derrière eux.

Jackson se radoucit un peu, commençant à chuchoter. Les questions se succédaient dans sa tête, sans la moindre coordination, dans un capharnaüm invivable et il ne savait même pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Co... comment tu as eu ça ? Nan pourquoi ? Ou plutôt... Attend, tu comptes le garder ? Genre, sérieusement ? Ça valait vraiment la peine que tu risques ta vie ?  
\- OK, ok. Déjà calme toi, commença le garçon tandis qu'il posait deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, le forçant à s'asseoir, Tu t'assieds, tu respires un grand coup, et tu m'écoutes.

\- Hiccup, je suis inquiet.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, ouais. Mais imagine Jack ! Les dragons sont comme les autres animaux, si on les dresse à la naissance alors on peut s'en faire des alliés ! déclara Hiccup tout excité. Tu imagines ? Ça réglerait tous nos problèmes ! Plus de guerres, plus de morts, de champs ravagés, de...

\- Et si ton père tombe dessus ? interrogea Jackson. Oh mon dieu, si Mildiew tombe dessus, s'exclama-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés.

-T'as vraiment une tronche de saumon fris là, tu le sais ça ?

Il soupira.

\- L'un comme l'autre, ils voudront le détruire. Les dragons, c'est tabou. C'est "l'ennemi" à abattre, l'engeance du démon. Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne dois en parler à personne et m'aider à le cacher !

Le cœur de Jackson loupa un battement. Ses mains devinrent moites, ses jambes soudain fébriles et il sentit un filet de sueur dévaler le long de son cou. Il fallait bien qu'il lui annonce, mais comment ?

\- Hic...

\- Quoi ? demanda le jeune Haddock, réalisant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. - Quelque chose te tracasse, annonça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et c'était clairement une constatation et non une interrogation.

\- C'est cet œuf ? C'est si problématique que ça ? essaya-t-il de deviner.

\- Non, c'est pas ça Hic. Enfin oui, je trouve que de toutes les idées que tu aies jamais eues, c'est la plus farfelue, la plus flippante, la plus dangereuse la plus...

\- T'es pas très bien placé pour parler, question risque. Je te rappelle la fois où tu nous as emmenés patiner sur le lac ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais d'habitude je suis avec toi ! Je peux m'assurer que tu vas bien, tenter d'arranger la situation quand ça dégénère trop, réfléchir ens..

Jackson s'arrêta de parler. Se mordant la joue il se maudit de tous les noms, scellant ses lêvres et ses paupières. Il en avait trop dit.  
Hiccup l'observa un instant, sans comprendre.

\- Mais on est amis. On sera... toujours ensemble... nan ?

Et alors qu'il finissait sa sentence, clôturée par un gémissement fébrile de Jackson, la réalisation fit jour dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'attitude de son ami, sa gorge qui se serrait un peu plus à chaque mot, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole en plus, ou ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis le début où les émissaires avaient passé le porche de la Grande Salle, qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait tenté de se convaincre, espéré, que Jackson et lui resteraient toujours ainsi. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et au fond, il avait espéré qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble. Il l'avait vu s'éloigner peu à peu de lui, lui filer entre les doigts, et lui s'était accroché un peu plus à son poncho sali, espérant le retenir rien que pour quelques minutes de plus. Il savait qu'il partirait un jour, il l'avait senti. Mais il avait espéré, et désormais confronté à la réalité, il vivait cela comme une trahison, incapable de refréner le chagrine qui envahissait ses iris forêt.

Il passa Jackson sans le regarder pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée et ce qu'il aperçut du village lui glaça les sangs.

Partout, les gens s'activaient. On embarquait d'immenses cargaisons d'or et de richesses : des peaux de bête allant du poil rêche de Yak à la soyeuse fourrure neige du loup des Monts, de tissus aux pigments les plus rares du bordeau royal à l'azur céleste, certains brodés de fins motifs en fils satinés, d'armes en métal précieux, d'acier et de fer. Berk n'était pas une ville aussi riche que les cités marchandes, et c'était surtout les caisses abondantes de vivres qui prédominaient. Toutes montaient à bord d'un vieux rafiot que Stoïck avait fait affréter pour les Envoyés de Moon, remis à neuf pour l'occasion et prêt au démarrage. La proue en forme de dragon avait été repeinte intégralement en jaune de plomb (1), lui redonnant son aspect brillant d'antan et l'étoffe pourpre, accordant toute priorité au bateau sur son trajet, claquait fièrement sur l'étrave.

Dans les rues, on chantait l'hymne des héros, les louanges des Gardiens et pire, désormais, celles du nouvel Elu.

Hiccup se retourna enfin, fixant l'autre garçon, l'estomac comme une enclume.

\- Tu n'as pas... commença-t-il, incapable de terminer sa phrase, tétanisé.

\- Si, répondit simplement l'autre toujours incapable de lie fixer.

Hiccup inspira, expira, tenta désespérément de se calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, là, tout de suite, mais ce sentiment n'avait rien d'agréable. Il réinspira fortement une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

Zut. Sa voix avait tremblé.

Cette fois-ci Jackson le regarda. Il semblait résolu et déterminé et un instant Hiccup se rappela que Jackson était presqu'un adulte. Pour une fois, il faisait son âge, mais le garçon aurait largement préféré voir un Jackson mature dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Parce que, Hic, le risque de te perdre m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement comme je suis. Ça peut sembler immature, mais... Mais si les Gardiens disent que j'ai un potentiel qui sommeille quelque part en moi, que... Que j'ai une force qui n'attend que d'être réveillée, alors j'ai besoin de connaître cette force. J'ai besoin d'être plus puissant, pour protéger ce à quoi je tiens. Pour te protéger toi, et protéger Emma.

\- MAIS ON A PAS BESOIN DE TA PROTECTION, éclata Hiccup au bord des larmes, réveillant par la même occasion la petite Overland qui émergea des couvertures paniquée sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne la remarque. CE DONT ON A BESOIN C'EST DE TA PRÉSENCE, ICI, A NOS CÔTES !

Hiccup s'en voulait. Si seulement il n'avait pas été blessé, Jackson n'aurait jamais changé d'avis ! Il n'aurait jamais eu à rejoindre les Gardiens, jamais eu à les oublier ...

Le plus âgé eut un pâle sourire, il était à la fois doux et triste, et il termina de fendre le cœur du jeune garçon dont les larmes dévalaient ses joues en torrents brûlants.

\- Peut-être que tu n'en as pas besoin Hic, mais moi si. Je fais ça uniquement pour moi-même.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? D'un coup, il se sentit épuisé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Il sentait son nez commencer à couler alors que sa vision se brouillait. Il renifla bruyamment. Il n'avait certainement pas espéré ça à son réveil. Une petite main vint se blottir dans sa paume et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Emma. Elle le fixait de son sourire édenté, les yeux pleins de douceurs et toujours avec une petite lueur timide dans ces mêmes yeux noisette que ceux de son frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hiccup ! tenta-t-elle de le réconforter, La gentille Dame a promis à Jack qu'il ne nous oublierait pas.

Ces paroles redonnèrent une once d'espoir au jeune viking qui se retourna vivement vers son ami en quête d'une quelconque confirmation.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Hiccup, pendu aux lèvres de Jackson, attendant une réponse qui vint finalement sous la forme d'un énième hochement de tête et d'un sourire... en coin, comme toujours.

Jackson se rapprocha d'Hiccup, qui déjà essuyait ses larmes du revers de sa manche, il se devait de faire bonne figure devant Emma après tout, avant de s'accroupir au niveau de sa petite sœur pour lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux et lui murmurer doucement:

\- Hé, Souricette, pourquoi tu n'irais pas annoncer à Stoïck qu'Hiccup est réveillé ?

Le visage de la gamine s'illumina tandis qu'elle fonça vers le village en trottinant.

Hiccup ne disait rien, adossé contre l'encadrure de la porte, les bras croisés, il observait son ami repassé sous silence. Celui-ci osait à peine le regarder, fixant un point vague par delà le village. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort, rien ne l'effrayait plus au monde que le jugement d'Hiccup.

Un silence, un soupir, et puis:

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

\- Demain matin.

Hiccup échappa un cri choqué, affichant une expression effarée que Jackson nota immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il. Les émissaires ont déjà attendu plusieurs semaines et je leur ai promis de partir dès ton réveil !

_"J'aurai dû dormir plus longtemps_" marmonna discrètement Hiccup entre ses dents.

\- Rien. déclara-t-il enfin plus audiblement.

Puis il se saisit de la main de son ami et l'entraîna hors de sa maison.

\- Puisqu'on a qu'aujourd'hui, aide moi donc à trouver un endroit où cacher l'œuf !

Jackson lui sourit.

\- Tu es partant pour une chasse aux trolls malgré ta jambe ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, tout le village s'était rassemblé sur le port aux aurores.

Tout le village ? Non, pas exactement. Le fils de Stoïck manquait à l'appel et son absence n'avait pas manqué d'être remarquée par plus d'un Berkois. Même les émissaires s'en aperçurent, compte tenu de sa relation avec le jeune Overland, il était bien la dernière personne qu'on aurait imaginé passer outre les adieux.

Pourtant, le principal concerné ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il affichait son implacable sourire colgate, embrassant une dernière fois Berk et ses habitants. Il choqua plusieurs fois sous les tapes dans le dos que lui envoyèrent ses bourrins de camarades, mais resta digne, malgré tout, trop occupé qu'il était à sécher les larmes d'une Emma en pleure qui refusait de lâcher son aîné.

Bien sûr, la petite savait depuis des lustres que son frère était voué à partir loin d'elle - pour devenir quelqu'un d'important, lui avait-on dit - et sur le coup elle avait plutôt bien pris la chose, mais désormais confronté à la séparation, elle ne pouvait empêcher de chaudes larmes de dévaler à toutes blindes ses joues rosies par la douleur. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément au ciré marron tandis qu'elle ne cessait de demander à Jackson la date de son retour prochain à la maison. Question à laquelle, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir revenir un jour, mais ça, il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire.

Lorsque la gamine commença enfin à se calmer légèrement et que le couple Overland vint pour la décrocher de leur fils, celui-ci leur adressa un bref signe de tête avant d'embarquer à la suite des messagers. Compte tenu des émulsions de la petite sœur, ses adieux avec ses parents paraissaient bien austères. Mais on était des Vikings, à Berk, et on savait rester digne. Tout avait déjà été dit entre les quatre murs du foyer Overland, rien ne nécessitait donc plus de débordements qu'un bref au revoir et la fierté que ses parents affichaient ouvertement. Leur fils, le fruit de leur sang et de leur chair, le sacrifice de 18 ans de vie et d'éducation, serait bientôt connu dans tout Terre de Lune.

Et cette fierté qu'il lisait là valait bien tous les adieux du monde. Ou du moins presque tous les adieux du monde.

Accoudé à la balustrade du vieux rafiot, il laissa son regard vagabonder le long des flancs abrupts des collines berkoises. Toute sa vie, il avait escaladé ces montagnes, couru dans ces champs, effrayé ces Yaks. Jamais il n'avait quitté son île et jamais il n'y avait songé. L'aurait-il souhaité qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait seul. Et pourtant, il était là, le bras tendu en dernier signe d'au revoir tandis que sa patrie se réduisait à vue d'œil à l'horizon.

Il sentit une main légère lui tapoter l'épaule et il tourna son visage pour reconnaître la jeune émissaire. Bizarrement, elle semblait bien plus anxieuse que lui.

\- C'est dommage que ton ami n'ait pas pu venir. Tu... Tu dois être déçu non ?

Jackson lui sourit et secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation. Il n'était pas déçu. Ils avaient eu leur temps la veille et cela lui convenait. Il savait déjà qu'Hiccup ne se montrerait pas. Et pourtant.

Alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard à Berk, il nota finalement la petite silhouette sur les pontons suspendus. Le garçon n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de cette personne et son sourire ne s'en élargit que plus intensément. Il se redressa, agitant ses bras frénétiquement et fut presqu'aux anges quand la silhouette lui répondit. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était presque sûr qu'Hiccup lui souriait. Plaçant ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche, il hurla une promesse au vent que son ami n'entendrait probablement jamais.

Et Berk disparut.

Jackson tourna définitivement le dos à sa terre natale, allant profiter de l'air marin sous les voiles gonflées par le vent du nord. Assis à même le bois, il ressortit le petit bout de parchemin que Gueulfort lui avait tendu avant son départ. Plié en quatre, il y était gribouillé quelques phrases en pattes de mouches, sûrement l'écriture illisible du vieux viking. De la part de Gothi, avait-il dit.

L'adolescent se concentra, déchiffrant tant bien que mal les lettres étalées pour recevoir le dernier conseil que la vieille lui accordait. Ça l'avait un peu surpris, il ignorait que Gueulfort savait écrire, ni qu'il possédait le matériel adéquat. Sortit d'Hiccup, il connaissait peu de viking possédant de l'encre de sèche chez eux.

\- "_ Qui ouvre son cœur à l'ambition le ferme au repos. L'homme puissant est souvent sans cœur, l'homme bon est souvent sans puissance._ " lut-il.

Le message lui arracha une grimace. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les proverbes, et celui-ci sonnait vraiment trop comme une mise en garde à son goût. Jackson n'oubliait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité devenir un Gardien. Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir être plus puissant ?

Il soupira. Repliant le papier qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche, il ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser bercer par les mouvements de la coque sur les eaux déchaînées.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient en mer, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent enfin de leur destination.

Le trajet se passa globalement sans encombre, seulement agrémenté des clapotis de l'eau et du léger tangage du bateau. Ah, et des bruits de régurgitation de Bunny aussi, qui s'était avéré avoir un sacré mal de mer.

Tooth lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire. D'après elle, le grand gaillard ne supportait simplement pas d'avoir les pieds loin de la terre ferme.

Mais qui sont Tooth et Bunny, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien, pour faire court, il s'agissait des envoyés de Moon. Pour faire plus long, il s'agissait aussi des fameux Gardiens dont parlait tout Terre de Lune et futurs collègues du jeune Overland.

Lorsque leur équipée s'était suffisamment éloignée de tout îlot, les émissaires avaient retiré leur attiraille d'envoyé pour révéler des physiques plus qu'hors norme. Ainsi le garçon avait-il eut droit à une présentation dans les règles de chacun d'entre eux, et eut le temps d'apprendre à les connaitre petit à petit.

D'abord venait le Maître d'équipe: Nicholas St-Nord, et honnêtement, Jackson doutait que ce soit son vrai prénom. Il en doutait pour tous en fait.

C'était un large bonhomme, à la carrure aussi imposante que celle de Stoïck et qui ne jurait que par sa bedaine. Son bras droit était tatoué avec le mot "naughty" tandis que son bras gauche arborait l'inscription "nice". Aussitôt l'habit sombre des Envoyés de Moon à terre, il avait revêtu un long manteau rouge cerise, autant dire que pour la discrétion c'était pas vraiment ça.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il en imposait, genre, beaucoup. Et ses deux épées pendouillant chacune sur une cuisse large comme un jambon n'aidaient pas vraiment à mettre à l'aise. Mais malgré sa carrure, le gars possédait un visage bon enfant, encadré par de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe bien fournie qui avait tendance à faire oublier qu'il faisait trois têtes de plus que vous. C'était le mec à l'accent russe à couper au couteau qui avait annoncé à tous que Jackson était l'Elu. Il était évident que le gars venait des contrées du Nord, comme Jack.

À côté, vous aviez Bunnymund. Le nouveau jeu de Jackson était de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce "E". Il avait déjà tenté Eugène, Edouard, Edmond, mais rien ne semblait coller.  
Aster était l'archétype du soldat, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait sauvé Hiccup et Jackson lors du raid de dragon. Les traits sévères, on l'imaginait mal avec un sourire. Il regardait toujours le jeune Elu comme s'il avait un balai coincé dans le cul. Il arborait des cheveux sel et poivre taillés en une coupe courte militaire et son corps était recouvert d'une armure bien solide. Barbant. Ses armes l'étaient moins en revanche. Jackson avait explosé de rire lorsqu'au lieu de trouver des épées, il était tombé sur deux bouts de bois courbes à l'apparence criarde. Ils appelaient ça des boomerang, une arme typique des régions du Sud dont Bunny était originaire, parait-il.

Ensuite venait Tatiana, ou Tooth si vous préférez. C'était à priori la seule Gardienne. Jackson l'aimait bien, elle avait quelque chose de rassurant qui lui rappelait un peu sa mère. Lui qui avait déjà le mal du pays, sa présence était vraiment bien venue. Et puis, elle lui avait donné sa parole que tout se passerait bien. Si Jackson ignorait totalement la fonction des deux autres dans la guilde, il savait de sûr que Tooth en était l'archiviste, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi ça correspondait pour le moment. Bunny était probablement le tank ceci dit. Ce qui faisait... de Nord le tacticien et Sab le trésorier ?

Enfin bref, Tooth des quatre était sans doute celle à l'apparence physique la plus fantaisiste. Elle lui avait dit être originaire des régions de l'Est (2), même si depuis qu'elle était devenue un Gardien, ses terres natales avaient bien changé. Elle possédait un fin petit nez en trompette, des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande. Elle était probablement métisse, car sa peau était tannée. Des mèches sauvages couleur caramel retombaient çà et là de part et d'autre de son visage, agrémentés de milliers de petites plumes colorées. Elle était jolie dans sa large tunique vert-bleu et ses bracelets d'or enserrant ses chevilles et poignets. Tout son être dégageait un certain exotisme qui n'aurait pu convenir à personne d'autre qu'elle.

Jackson sentit une petite main le secouer et il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était assoupi à l'ombre de l'imposante dragon-proue. Ironiquement, le dragon le rassurait. Il lui rappelait Berk.

Il regarda autour de lui et posa ses yeux sur le dernier membre de la guilde des Gardiens qui venait de le réveiller : Sanderson Mansnoozie, aussi appelé Sable, et dont le nom complet était en réalité "Sa magnificence Nocturne, Sanderson Mansnoozie, le premier marchand de sable, Seigneur Grand Protecteur des rêves et du sommeil." (3)

Ouais.

Jackson avait aussi eu cette réaction quand Bunny avait sorti ça de but en blanc pour se moquer de lui. Où du moins il l'assumait, parce que sérieusement, qui appellerait son gosse comme ça ? Déjà qu'il trouvait les noms qu'on donnait à Berk franchement longs et bizarres.

Sable avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une référence à son passé. A priori, le bonhomme était issu de la Capitale et avait fait pendant longtemps parti de la guilde des marchands, et malgré lui, c'était resté lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Gardiens.  
Enfin, c'est ce que l'adolescent avait compris, légèrement aidé de Nord, parce que le petit homme était muet. Jackson avait certes de l'entrainement avec Gothi, mais ça restait quand même galère à comprendre parfois.

Là aussi, Jack aimait bien Sable. Il avait une bonne bouille et paraissait tout mignon inoffensif. Honnêtement à voir Tooth et Sable côte à côte et parallèlement à leurs deux bourrins de coéquipiers, on avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait là de deux membres super-puissants de la plus puissante des super-puissantes guildes. Mais il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas le sous-estimer. De ce qu'il en savait, Sable était le plus ancien des Gardiens, et le plus sage aussi. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu à l'œuvre, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que sous ses airs bon enfant il possédait une réelle expérience du combat.

Le petit homme vêtu d'or l'emmena sur le pont où la passerelle avait été abaissée. Jackson ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

On le fit descendre et la suite, s'il s'en souvient, lui apparaît comme à travers un épais brouillard.  
Il se souvient avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au port où s'amassait une foule d'inconnus plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Il se souvient de son appréhension, aussi, lorsqu'il comprit qu'on allait lui faire traverser cette foule.  
Berk était un petit village, et même malgré son essor touristique, Jackson n'avait vraiment pas pris l'habitude de voir autant de gens réunis en un même endroit, encore moins lorsque dit gens semblaient prêt à tout pour obtenir un morceau bien tendre du garçon. À la tête de certaines personnes, il ne peinait absolument pas à les imaginer entrain de se demander à combien le jeune Elu serait prêt à vendre son mollet, ou une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il y avait des tonnes de gens, partout, ça criait, ça s'agitait, certains se piétinaient même. Il y avait des relents d'alcool qui se mêlaient à l'odeur de sardines, de fruits pourris et de pots de chambre. Une odeur de fumée aussi, celle de la cigarette et celle de la pollution, sans doute. Autant de senteurs pas forcément agréables auxquelles le jeune homme n'avait jamais été confronté. Dans son village, ça sentait bon l'air et les algues marines, on sentait le poisson et l'herbe fraiche, le foin des vaches et le crottin de Yak si vous vous approchiez trop prêt des fermes. Ça sentait bon les forêts de pins et le sable chaud. Ça sentait la vie, et la ville sentait la mort.  
Il se sentit passer de main en main, complètement déboussolé, et se surprit lui-même de n'avoir toujours pas viré ochlophobe, jusqu'à ce que ce que les odeurs de déchets stockés dans les arrière-cours firent place de nouveaux aux délices des prairies et qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec une large porte en chêne aux poignets en argent massif.

On le fit entrer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que la grande bâtisse (chez nous, on appelle ça un château, mais Jackson n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil alors il ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait ) était vide de toute présence humaine. Autre que celle des Gardiens bien sûr. Et des... Créatures ?

\- C'est pas vrai, murmura Jackson.

Le gamin croyait aux dragons, il en avait côtoyé toute sa vie, il croyait aux sorcières aussi, une fois Johann le commerçant avait ramené un balai enchanté des îles du Sud. Si on pouvait vraiment douter de la véracité des histoires de Johann, le balai qui s'était mis à bouger tout seul avait réussit à traumatiser tous les morpions présents pour les trois années à venir, les petits Overland alors âgés de 10 et 5 ans compris.

Mais croire aux... Fées ? Et c'était quoi ces trucs tout poilus là ?!

\- Ferme la bouche gamin, tu vas gober des mouches, lui lança Bunny avant d'entrer d'un pas vif dans le domaine suivit de près par le reste des membres.

\- Ha c'est bon rentrer chez soi ! s'exclama Nick avant de... de... de faire un high five au truc poilu ?!

Sable et Tooth avait filé on ne sait où, déjà débordés à peine rentrés.

\- Allons mon garçon, reste pas planter là tu vas faire entrer froid, l'apostropha Nord lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, le jeune Overland s'avança, scrutant des ses orbes ronds tel des soucoupes le lieu de tout rêve de gosse dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds.

\- Y a des... entama-t-il retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de sa langue.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer le salon, et puis ta chambre et après tu pourras visiter, continua Nord joviale tandis qu'il entraînait le garçon plus profondément dans l'édifice.

-Y a des calèches volantes, murmura Jackson, encore sous le choc.

\- Hum ? Oh ça ! N'y prends pas garde, c'est hobby à moi.

\- Y a des putains de calèches volant dans la pièce ! s'exclama Jackson n'écoutant strictement rien. Et des fées ! Et des... des... des géants poilus !

\- Géants poilus ? interrogea le vieil homme les sourcils froncés. Ho Phil ! Pas d'inquiétude, yétis très très gentils.

Jackson se retourna vers son mentor, le dévisageant presque.

\- Yéti ?

\- Pour un gars du Nord, t'es pas très au courant des créatures qui peuplent tes régions camarade, hein ? lui lança Bunny par derrière. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que ton bled tenait plus du trou paumé.

\- Bunny, sois aimable avec notre invité veux-tu ? gronda Tooth sortant d'une alcôve.

\- Heu.. Tooth ? T'étais pas... genre... pas là y a trente secondes ? demanda Jackson de plus en plus paumé.

La jeune fille rigola puis désigna le renfoncement dont elle venait de surgir.

\- Mon bureau est par là.

Elle désigna alors une autre alcôve à quelques mètres de la sienne.

\- En prenant ce couloir, tu tomberas sur celui de Sanderson. En face se trouve l'atelier de Nicholas et avec une connexion direct à la cave, tu tombes sur l'antre d'Aster.

\- "L'antre", se plaignit Bunny. Tu fais sonner ça tellement mal.

Nicholas renifla dédaigneusement.

\- En ce qui concerne moi, j'aurai appelé ça trou ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de l'état de ta chambre qu'on a eu grève de yétis sur le dos !

\- Ooooh parce que ton atelier de bas étage est tellement mieux rangé, renchérit l'autre Gardien. Je te signale que je suis un artiste, moi môsieur. J'ai besoin de mon espace privé et de beaucoup de matos. Et j'ajouterais que je n'ai jamais demandé à tes potes poilus de mettre leurs salles pattes dans mon territoire !

Tooth se rapprocha calmement de Jackson et l'arracha à l'emprise de Nick, laissant le vétéran se chicaner avec son cadet, et entraînant le petit nouveau vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Le salon est notre salle de rassemblement, expliqua-t-elle doucement, c'est pourquoi chacune de nos parties y est reliée. La tienne aussi, plus tard, lorsque tu auras créé ton propre espace personnel dans le château. Je te ferai visiter.

Elle ouvrit un bras pour désigner le cœur du QG des Gardiens et Jack en reperdit l'usage de la parole une seconde fois. Il la retrouva un peu plus rapidement cependant.

\- Wouah.

\- D'ici nous traitons toutes les demandes d'aide que nous recevons et décidons de nos plans d'actions.

\- Et l'énorme map au milieu de la pièce, c'est pour quoi ? Satisfaire vos tendances mégalomaniaques ?

\- Ha ! Ça, tu vois mon garçon, s'exclama Nord en emmenant Jackson plus prêt de l'immense carte représentant Terre de Lune, C'est la raison pour laquelle les gardiens existent, conclut-il fièrement.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogatif, attendant que le grand gaillard développe un peu plus, mais c'est Bunny qui enchaîna, avec une voix devenue bizarrement mielleuse qui donna de l'urticaire à Jackson.

\- Chaque lumière qui s'affiche ici est une âme qui a besoin de notre aide.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'une lumière jaune clignotante s'afficha sur l'une des contrées. Tous se rembrunirent et Sable débarqua à toute blinde, complètement affolé. Le garçon sentit le vieux gardien raffermir sa poigne sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui lança d'un air grave :

\- On dirait que tu vas devoir faire tes preuves plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_la petite intro avec Gothi, c'est parce que j'ai récemment regardé la série **Riders of Berk, **et j'aime Gothi x') (et Johann aussi, mais chuuut. Mais du coup on les reverra peut être un peu à l'occasion. ) _

_(1) Le jaune de plomb est un jaune qui a été utilisé pendant très longtemps. Aujourd'hui on ne l'utilise plus (ben pour des raisons évidentes hein, puisque c'est dangereux pour la santé ) _

_(2) D'après les Livres Guardians of Childhood, le palais de la Fée des Dents est situé en Asie, d'où l'origine de Tooth des régions de l'Est. _

_(3) Vrai ! C'est le nom intégral de Sab donné par MiM. Ou du moins sa traduction approximative x') y a ura sûrement pas mal de petites références aux livres alors accrochez-vous ! _


End file.
